Konatina
Info Bio: Konatina is an eccentric but friendly and outgoing girl. She has a mischievous yet good-natured sense of humor. She is an otaku (interest in anime, manga, and videogames). She is intelligent but hates to study and rather do her usual otaku interest then study. She loves anime, manga, and videogames to the point where she has an Encyclopedia knowledge of them and cosplays. It's all thanks to her father. She doesn’t eat normal food because she eats a chocolate cornet everyday. She is a girl of split personality with the power to change anything and everything! She can show two sides to every girl! One side mischievous and eccentric, the other is full of surprises. She adores anime, manga, videogames, two-toned fashions, having her hair in many (anime) styles, and Haruhi Suzumiya! Magic Power: Change anything Witchmark: Moon & stars Fave Color: Yellow, black Fave Food: Chocolate Caterpillar Cornets Fave Drink: Bubbling Trolling Trouble Smoothie Fave Music: Anime theme music Fave Class: Spell Casting Fashion Passion: Cosplays, two-toned fashion Fave Pet: Pikasqurit Friends: Skullgalella, Erimentha, Candelaria, Kimberlina, Wendiana, Akira, Hibiki, Kanade, Kittibella, Haruhi Suzumiya, Asuna Kagurazaka, Ku Fei, Yue Ayase, Kaede Nagase, Makie Sasaki, Haruna Saotome, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. History: Konatina was born from Kanatunia who died shortly after her birth. She grew up with her dad who influence her to watch anime, read manga, and play videogames. She first discovers her powers when she someone ask to change into something which triggered her powers. She tries to hide them but it already trigged mysterious figure's (Haruhi's) attention. When she first went to high school, she meet her four friends, Miyukiana, Kagasmine, and Tsuakasamine. One day while shopping, Haruhi meets up with her and told her she's been watching her all these years. She also told her that she's a witch which surprises yet amazes Konatina. Haruhi suggested to Konatina to go to the school. Konatina ask what about her dad which only in return Haruhi smirked an held a camera. Konatina got the picture and laughed. Later, Konatina packed her things and said goodbye to her family and friends with sadness. As she left with Haruhi, Haruhi noticed how unhappy she is and told her she'll see them again someday making Konatina happy as they hum "I gotta Feeling". When arrived at the school, she meets everyone and got her cape and powers. They arrived at the Grand Hall and with the help of Asuna, they got their pets. And after meeting Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Kimberlina predicted that their school year will be awesome! Quote: "I've got two sides of me... wicked gal times two! Mischievious and eccentric, I can change you into anything you want... so be careful what you wish for!" Spell: “Make a new side to me! Let’s rearrange! Magixacadabra! Show me the power of change!” Appearance her Dance outfit for dances and night clubs is a yellow right/black left long sleeve top with black cuff on the right and yellow on the right, matching pants, a pink/aqua belt with matching buckle, pink right boot and qua left boot. She also has a panda with green eyes hairclip her pajamas for sleeping or slumber parties is a yellow/aqua sweater top with a panda in the center like her old one. Also her hair is down one of her cosplays even with Haruhi Suzumiya much to the girls’ dismay and disgust by the uniform is a pink and yellow bunny girl outfit one of her cosplays even with Haruhi Suzumiya is Haruhi Suzumiya much to Haruhi’s delight her top fashion outfit for runaway, fashion, and Fashion catwalk classes is a black/yellow/red hat, a hot pink, red, yellow, and pink squared dress with a black/pink train, and yellow right and red left shoes her School’s Out outfit for when school‘s out, weekends and/or day offs from school is a white dress top with black buttons and belt, yellow/hot pink cape, hot pink leggings, and aqua boots her Winter outfit for winter, Christmas, or other cold holidays is a aqua jacket with black buttons, yellow fluffy collar and cuffs, orange brigade armband, red leggings, and yellow small boots her School picture outfit for school pictures is a black dress with yellow buttons and red sash over a yellow top, aqua leggings, and hot pink boots her ball gown for balls, elegant dances, and other fancy parties a black/yellow ball gown with aqua blade shoulder pads, a red ribbon sash, a pink/aqua necklace with a hot pink and yellow charm, and a yellow/hot pink tiara with a qua and pink gem her Walk in the Park outfit for after schools, weekends, day-offs, hanging out with friends, and walking is a light green vest with black buttons over a white long sleeve shirt, blue/black plaid skirt, black leggings, and pale green boots. She also has a light green/blue witch hat with a black ribbon and a small red purse her second Walk in the Park outfit for after schools, weekends, day-offs, hanging out with friends, and walking is a red/red violet shawl, same color witch hat, and black and red shoes over her first Walk in the Park outfit. She also has a red violet bag with a black strap and blue button and white strap her beach outfit for beaches, beach parties, and/or swimming is a black and red swimsuit with a aqua skirt tied at the back, and red sandals. She also has a yellow witch hat Category:Witches